


Birthday Girl

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: Britta celebrates her birthday at a race weekend, but can Mark find some time during it to celebrate with her?





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannahPelham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/gifts).



> So this is a birthday fic for the lovely HannahPelham, who is a wonderful person, and a big fan of Mitta as well. I know it's a few days late sweetie, but I hope you enjoy it! And Happy Birthday! xx

Britta groaned as she reached for her phone on the bedside table, scrambling about a bit to find the offending device that was going off. She sighed as she clasped her hands round it, silenced it, and shoved it under her pillow. But the damage was done by that point, and she’d been forced awake early in the morning from all the messages coming through on her phone.

“Who was that?” Mark yawned from next to her, also being woken up by her phone. Though unlike Britta he was yet to open his eyes as he shifted around in bed, snuggling back under the duvet covers.

“Just Birthday messages from people.” She replied. Mark could feel her phone still vibrating from the message overload under the pillows. “Friends and acquaintances in the paddock.”

“How many friends do you have in the paddock?!” He asked her, wondering if her phone would stop having a meltdown anytime soon. Britta giggled at his suggestion before turning to face him in bed, their legs still entangled below the sheets. He slowly opened his eyes and gave her a sleepy smile. He c ould see despite the fact it was early in the morning she was a lot more awake than he  wa s . Laying there  with a smile on her face and an extra sparkle in her bright blue eyes.

“Well how many friends do you have who wish you a happy birthday?” She pointed out to him. Mark said nothing else to her as he closed his eyes and pulled her into a cuddle. Hoping that maybe he could convince her to go back to sleep for a while before waking up at a slightly more reasonable time. Britta was having none of it however and kept wriggling around next to him. Clearly wide awake now.

“Britta go back to sleep for a while.” He yawned, his voice heavy with sleep as he started to stroke her hair. Hoping to relax her back into at least a doze.

“I can’t Mark, it’s my birthday.” She informed him, just in case he’d missed the two hints beforehand because he was just waking up. When Mark didn’t say anything else however Britta chuckled and poked him in the chest. “You know Webber, this is the bit where you wish me a happy birthday.” She informed him.

“Of course Roeske.” Mark nodded as he slowly opened his eyes again to see her grinning happily still. “Happy Birthday Britta.” He gave her a sleepy smile before stealing a kiss off of her.

“Thank you.” She replied as she leaned into him , kissing him happily . Mark smiled and kissed her back, holding her a little tighter to him. She smiled when she felt the warmth of his body  through the thin fabric of her cami pyjama shirt. “So… Where’s my birthday present then?” She asked him.

“You want it already? It’s six o-clock in the morning. Even hyper kids have more patients on their birthday. ” He looked at her. Though Britta didn’t seem to care about the early time  or his comment  as she smiled at him. Mark suspected no matter what happened at the track today that smile wasn’t leaving Britta’s face.

“So you did get me something then?” She smirked as she looked into his eyes, watching as Mark slowly woke up.

“ Of course I did, I’m not an idiot.” He replied as he stole a quick kiss off of her, still cuddling her tightly. “ Also Babs has been reminding me pretty much every day for the better part of the month not to fuck this up.”  He admitted.  Britta laughed at his comment.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t even know what it is yet.” He pointed out to her as Britta moved. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him with a smile. Reaching a hand out to run down his arm. Mark smiled back at  her ; all trace of sleep gone from his eyes from their early morning wake up call.

“I don’ t mind . I’m sure I’ll love it because it’s from you . ” She told him softly before grinning wickedly at him. “ In addition to the birthday sex as well.” Mark snorted at her suggestion.

“What birthday sex is that ? ” He asked innocently. Though he knew  that it was an inevitability. Especially as he was already moving his hand slowly up the back of her cami top. Trailing his fingers over her smooth skin. “ That wasn’t a part of my present.”

“ It’s always the bonus present on a birthday you dork. ” She laughed before stealing a kiss from him. This time kissing him a little deeper than she had before. “ Lets be honest birthday sex is always fun.” She winked at him. Mark couldn’t help but agree with her as he kissed her back deeply. Not minding that he’d been woken up early in the morning now.

* * *

“ Morning Britta. Happy birthday.”  Tommi smiled at her as Britta came downstairs in t o the main dining area of the hotel they were all in for the race that weekend. The room was slowly filling with team personnel enjoying their breakfast together before they would have to go the track to set up the cars for Free Practice. Seeing as no members of his immediate team were around at the moment, as well as the fact it was her birthday, Mark took the opportunity to join Britta for breakfast with Tommi and Seb. Wandering in with her and taking a seat at the table with Tommi.

“Thank you Tommi. Morning to you too. ” Britta smi led at him. Looking very happy right now as she had a sip of a much needed cup of coffee.

“You’re welcome, and  consider this the first part of your birthday present .” He smiled, handing her over a Belgian Waffle on a plate. The waffle was covered in fresh strawberries and banana as well as a ton of butterscotch sauce and white chocolate flakes. There in the middle was a pink candle burning brightly.

“Oh wow.  This look brilliant. Thank you Tommi .” Britta grinned at him, giving him a quick hug before she  took a seat with her breakfast, b lowing out the candle quickly. She took the candle out and started to cut into the waffle, looking forward to the treat.

“You know, it’s things like that which are going to kill you before your next birthday?” Mark reminded her as he took a seat next to her. Looking at the rather sugary breakfast party . A part of him was  concern ed for what such an unhealthy overload of sugar first thing in the morning could do to  an already rather hyper Britta. But the bigger part of him was envious right now that she could indulge in such a sugary treat without having to worry about a strict  drivers diet.

“Oh well. I’ll die happy at least.” She grinned at him before taking a bite of the waffle and giving an appreciative moan. She swallowed her mouthful of food before speaking again. “Tommi this is awesome. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled at her as he tucked into breakfast with her and Mark. The three of them chatted as Britta enjoyed her birthday waffle till Sebastian turned up five minutes later. Taking the other seat that was free next to Britta.

“Morning everyone.” He smiled at them all before hugging Britta tightly, kissing her on the cheek. “ Happy B irthday Britta .” He grinned at her. Handing her a white envelope with her name written on the front. She  chuckled and took the envelope from him.

“Danke Seb. Can I open it now?” She asked him, wonderin g what exactly was inside .

“Of course, I hope you like it. It’s from me and Hanna. ” Sebastian nodded at her. Britta grinned as she opened the envelope pulling out the card that was inside. She smiled at the picture on the front cover before opening it. Inside was a  birthday  message from Hanna and Seb, as well as two tickets to see one of the  stage  shows in London.

“Seb! This is amazing, thank you both!” Britta beamed at him before she hugged him tightly. Already planning in her head which show she wanted to go and see. Seb smiled as he hugged her back tightly, glad to see she was excited abou t the present.

“You’re more than welcome. I hope you have a good time.” He replied, letting go of her eventually to have a sip of his coffee.

“Oh I’m sure I will.” Britta needed as she went back to her birthday breakfast.

“Good. Glad to hear it. ” Seb grinned before looking at Mark and chuckling. “ Hope you have a good time too Mark. ” He smirked at him.

“Oh who said I’m taking him.” Britta raised an eyebrow as she looked at Mark, teasing him slightly.

“You have someone else you’d rather take?” He asked her.

“Well I mean my mutter would love something like this.  Or maybe even Babs. ” She  nodded rather seriously . Mark nodded, looking a little put out by the suggestion she wasn’t taking him. He would have loved to go with her and enjoy the show with her too. But of course it was her choice who she took. Britta could see his face and looked at him before grinning  happily at him.  “ I’m joking Mark, of course I want you to come with me.” She replied. There was no one else she would want to take. Mark looked at her smiling and shook his head. Grinning slowly though.

“Good, I’m glad about that . Cheeky of you though birthday girl, trying to pull one over on me.” He replied as he carried on eating his breakfast.

“Can’t blame a girl for trying.” She retorted.

* * *

“Hey Mark, glad to see you’re back. Hey Babs. ” Britta smiled as she came out of the bathroom.  Mark had just got back to the hotel room with Babs in tow having had a PR event to go to that afternoon following  Free Practice that day . The last thing he expected when he came in was to see Britta standing there  in a dress  looking beautiful.  She was wearing a strapless little black dress that clung to her figure brilliantly and showed off her long legs. She had sorted her hair out, wearing it in a half up half down style, and had put on some more make up. In short as far as Mark was concerned she looked stunning, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her right now. She smiled at him.  “ You didn’t make any plans for tonight did you?” She asked him. Though Mark seemed to completely miss what she was saying as he looked at her.

“Wow. You look… Amazing …  Really amazing.” Mark said eventually, still rather tongue tied as he looked at the gorgeous woman stood in front of him.

“Thank you. The girls said the dress would suit me. I wasn’t so sure but they convinced me. ” She blushed a little, smoothing down the front of her outfit. She was n’t so confident with their choice o f dress for her. Ho wever , when she could see Mark could barely tear his eyes off of her , she knew that she clearly looked good in the dress. Mark stood there an d marvelled how Britta, who despite his  near constant  comments about the excessive amount of coffee she drank, still ignored  what he said  but could be persuaded in no time to put on a dress like that. He put it down to being a  girls thing and left it at that.

“I ’m glad they did . You look awesome Britta.” Babs grinned beside Mark, still dressed in the Red Bull team kit for now. She had plans to get changed very soon though. “Then again that’s always the birthday  girl ' s prerogative. To look the best out of all of us.” She nodded.

“Danke Babs .” She smiled at her friend before turning to Mark. “ So, you didn’t make plans for us tonight did you? I know we’ve not seen a huge amount of each other today but the PR girls ambushed me in the paddock today and all but demanded I go out tonight with them.”

“All but demanded?” Babs cut in over the top of her with a smirk on her face. “We were nice about the ambushing thank you. We could have been far more merciless and have kidnapped you to a bar. ” 

“You’re not denying the ambushing though?” Britta rolled her eyes as she d ebated over which shoes to wear for tonight, deciding her flats were the best bet. She didn’t want to have to deal with sore feet during the day tomorrow, especially as it was qualifying.

“Oh I can’t defend that. We ambushed you. But for good reason. It’s your birthday.” Babs reminded her. Already looking forward to the night out with all the girls in tow.

“It is my  birthday, I’m just checking to see if my boyfriend hasn’t planned anything this evening.” She replied, turning to face Mark. Mark looked at her all dressed up and shook his head. Though he felt like a complete idiot afterwards when he s aw  the  tiny flash of disappointment in Britta’s eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t make any plans… It’s just been really manic today .” He admitted. Rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, a little action he did when he was nervous about something. Babs rolled her eyes at him, and Mark could tell he would be getting a lecture from her at some point tomorrow about birthday plans needing to be in place. Britta however gave him a reassuring smile.

“That’s okay, don’t worry. ” She promised him. “ I know how crazy our weekends are. This works out perfectly then.”

“It does, sorry I didn’t think of doing something though.” He sighed, feeling bad now that he had said he didn’t have plans for tonight.  Feeling that it made him look like a bit of a crap boyfriend. Britta however didn’t seem to care and carried on smiling at him.

“Mark I’ve already said it’s okay. Don’t worry. ” She reassured him. Giving him a kiss on the cheek. “ And look on the bright side, there’s not going to be a load of PR girls grumpy at you because they didn’t get the chance for a party.” She chuckled at him. Babs snorted at her comment.

“Are you kidding me? We would have found an excuse regardless to go out and have a drink or two. This way if anyone asks we can just point to you as our excuse.”

“Gee thanks for that one Babs.” Britta rolled her eyes at the Austrian, though Babs just grinned at her.

“You’re welcome. Can you give me like fifteen minutes to get ready for this ?  Maybe twenty?  Feel free to come with me, I have some beer already in my room. And I have no idea what to wear. ” She pointed to the door, hoping Britta would come with her and help her chose a dress for tonight.

“Sounds like a plan. ” She grinned at Babs before moving to give Mark a cuddle. “ I’ll see you later then?”

“Yeah, see you later. Enjoy your night. I’m sure it’s going to be a good one.” Mark smiled down at the woman in his arms. Of course he was a little bit disappointed in himself for not sorting out a dinner for her, but he knew she would have a good night out with all her friends. And in the end as long as she was happy and had a good birthday that’s all he wanted for her.

“I’m sure it will be.” She grinned up at him before stealing a kiss from him.

“Don’t worry Mark, I’ll make sure she doesn’t go home with some other guy tonight.” Babs smirked.

“What?” He asked, looking at a  grinning Babs as Britta laughed and grabbed her  handbag and shoes for the night.

“She’s joking Mark. I’ll definitely see you later on tonight okay.” She assured him once again as she collected the last of her things and opened the door to the room. Trying to get Babs out before she said something else.

“Okay. Well, enjoy tonight. Both of you. I’ll see you later.” He nodded.

“No guarantees on how sober she’ll be though when we return her .” Babs smirked at Mark. 

“Babs stop it!” Britta told her friend as she pulled her out of the room before she could say anything else .

* * *

“So, did Britta like her present? ” David asked Mark as they  enjoyed breakfast together .  Britta had left early that morning for a PR event with Seb, meaning Mark had been left to fend for himself for breakfast. Luckily he’d found DC and the two of them settled down together for food.  “ I don’t need all the gruesome sex details, just a simple yes or no answer will suffice.” Mark just looked at his former team mate with an awkward look on his face.

“I kind of didn’t give it to her.” He mumbled as he looked down at his plate of food, sighing. He really had got the perfect gift for her, but with everything going on yesterday he hadn’t been able to give it to her unfortunately.

“What?!” David exclaimed. Looking at Mark with a shocked look on his face. “ Her birthday was yesterday Mark.”

“ Yeah,  I know that David.” Mark rolled his eyes, so much for DC giving him some moral support right now.

“Not today, you k now that right? Why didn’t you give it to her?” He asked. Looking at Mark who appeared to be looking rather sheepish now.

“I was going to when we got back to the hotel, but then the PR girls appeared and stole her for the evening. She didn’t get back till like 1 AM this morning.” He sighed. Britta had slipped into bed after she’d gotten out of her dress and into her pyjamas. She wasn’t drunk by any stretch of the imagination, but she was the right side of tipsy. She was trying her best to be quiet and not giggly at all, knowing Mark would have to get up and drive in the morning. And she didn’t want to be responsible for him  having a bad nights sleep and suffering in qualifying as a result. Mark had pulled her into his arms straight away after she got into bed. Cuddling her tightly as she fell to sleep almost immediately.

“I thought you were going to take her out for dinner?” David frowned as he had a bite of his breakfast. Looking at Mark for an explanation for his actions.

“ I mean I was planning on taking her. ” He nodded at DC before sighing. “ But  I didn’t know where to take her.”

“You didn’t know where to take her? ” DC rolled his eyes, wondering sometimes how the hell Mark had even managed to charm Britta in the first place. The guy could be spectacularly hopeless sometimes. “ It’s Britta, she loves pretty much anything. Literally you could get her a burger and ice cream for desert and she’d be happy. Hell, throw in a cup of coffee after and she’s pretty much yours. ” He rolled his eyes. “Seriously, you didn’t know where to take her? That’s a feeble excuse.”

“ Yes okay. Message received loud and clear DC. I’ve screwed up.” Mark sighed. This really was the last thing he needed right now. He’d hoped David would have given him some words of encouragement rather than a bit of a telling off. But apparently David had other plans. “ I’m going to give it to her today.” He promised him.

“I’m sure you will. B ut I seriously can’t believe you haven’t already given her the present. You basically got the perfect present. ” DC shook his head as he looked at Mark.

“Look I was looking for the right time to give it to her.” He admitted, looking back down at his plate of food. Looking rather awkward right now as he ate his breakfast. David didn’t speak for a second as he stared at Mark for a long moment before giving him a knowing smile.

“Ah, I see.” He nodded. Still smiling at Mark. He looked up from his food and at DC with his grin and frowned. 

“What?” He asked him. Wondering what on earth the Scottish man was thinking right now that led to him ginning at Mark like that.

“Nothing, nothing at all.” David replied in an almost sing song way as he had a sip of his cup of tea. Smirking more when he saw Mark give an exasperated sigh and watched his shoulder’s droop.

“Oh come on David, what is it?” Mark rolled his eyes, not in the mood for DC’s childish games right now.

“You’re nervous.”

“What? ” Mark scoffed at DC comment,  letting out a little chuckle as he waved off David’s comment with a persona of confidence. “ I’m not. I don’t get nervous.” He stated, hoping he sounded as confident as he was trying to project. David grinned at him.

“Yes, you are nervous! ” He nodded. Seeing straight through Mark’s bravado to the rather nervous energy he had underneath him right now. “You know I’m willing to bet you’ve never given a girl a real birthday present before?”

“Yes I have.” Mark argued a little too quickly, just confirming David’s theory in his mind. 

“Right, not counting your mum or Leanne.” He added, sisters and mum’s didn’t count in this of course. David was willing to bet Mark was scared because he’d never given a girl he’d been dating a serious birthday present before.

“Not counting them… ” Mark paused. Looking at David before his shoulder’s sagged again and he looked at the man, rather defeated. “ Okay yeah I’ve not given a girl a proper present before.” He admitted. Often on the odd occasion the girl he was dating had a birthday he often just took them out for a fancy dinner and acted charming all evening. It as a simple enough present and the girl had always seemed to like it. But he’d wanted to do something different for Britta. She was different and special to him. And perhaps that was where he’d come unstuck now.

“So this is the first time you’re giving a girl a proper present? ” David mused. “And you’re actually nervous as to weather Britta’s going to like your present or not.  It’s sweet to see you this nervous. Getting all tongue tied over a girl.” DC grinned at him with glee. Mark rolled his eyes at David, having had enough of the man’s teasing this morning.

“Shut up DC.”

“It’ll be fine Mark, trust me. ” DC chuckled before looking at him a little more seriously. Knowing what he needed right now was a gentle push in the right direction and some reassurance. “ Just apologies for giving her the present a day late and take her out for some food tonight. I’m sure she won’t mind at all.” He assured Mark.

“Thanks David.” Mark nodded at him. Thinking over what David said as he finished off his breakfast.

* * *

Britta focused on the piece of paper in front of her, making sure she knew exactly when all of Seb’s PR activities, interviews, and team meetings were today so she could try her best to keep him on time to them. So far despite the early morning start and slight hangover she was nursing everything seemed to be going to plan. Which she was grateful for of course, weekends where things ran smoothly were a lways a blessing and not something she took for granted. It was as she was focusing on this there was a knock at her office door. “Come in.” Britta called out. Looking up from the paper as Mark walked in. Closing the door behind him.  “Hey, this is a big surprise.” She said to him, sounding a little shocked to see him here in her office.

“Yeah, I know it is . But I wanted to see you.” He replied. Giving her a reassuring smile. Trying his best to stay calm right now even though his heart was beating a mile a minute as he looked at the beautiful women in front of him.

“You did? ” Britta asked him, looking at him with worry now . Despite the team knowing about them the pair of them tried their best to keep a professional dista nce from one another during team things . Especially when the pair of them were in the paddock. So for Mark to come and actively seek her out in her office was a big deal. And now she was worried something was wrong. “ Is everything okay? You’re not sick are you? Nothing’s wrong with the dogs or your family?” She asked, rattling off a few reasons as to why Mark might have come to find her.

“No, everything’s fine Britta. ” Mark gave her a reassuring smile before taking a deep breath, knowing it was now or never. He finally revealed the small gift box he’d been hiding behind his back since he walked into the office. Offering it up to Britta. “ I just had to do this. Happy birthday.” Britta looked at the box in Mark’s hand for a moment before she looked up at him with  a smile on her face. She  stood up,  took a step forward , and leaned up to kiss him deeply.

“Thank you.” She told him as she took the box from his hand s, wondering just what it was Mark had gotten her .

“ You haven’t even opened it yet.” Mark gave her a nervous laugh. But seeing the happy look on Britta’s face had settled him a little more. Feeling a bit more confident now about what he’d gotten her. He wrapped his arms around her in a cuddle as he spoke again. “ Look I  know I  was supposed to give you this yesterday, but I neve r found the right time. And I didn’t want you to think I’d lied about getting you something. So I figured even though it was late you’d like your present. ” He told her, babbling still a little from nerves. If Britta noticed the babbling she didn’t say anything as she opened up the small jewellery box to see what was inside. Freezing when she saw what Mark had gotten her. “ I… I was a little stuc k on what to get you. But then i t kind of came to me. If you don’t like it I can always return it and get something else.”

“Mark. ” She said with sincerity as she looked at the two dainty pearl earrings in the box. “They’re beautiful. And y ou remembered.” She looked up at him with a look of love on her face. After one particularly crazy race weekend on the flight back Britta realised somewhere along the way that weekend she’d managed to lose one of her small pearl earrings her parents had gotten her for Christmas years ago. She’d been so upset at the time to find out she’d lost the earring, and she had been meaning to replace them. Although they wouldn’t be the same as the ones her parents had gotten her, she did love the small pearl earrings dearly. But with everything that had been going on that season she’d completely forgotten about replacing them. Although it appeared Mark hadn’t forgotten for her.

“Yeah I remembered.” He nodded. Feeling proud of himself right now as he looked down at the woman in his arms and taking in the look of love and surprise on her face. He knew he’d done good when he saw that look. Britta  wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, standing on tiptoes to give him a deep kiss again. Mark kisses her back happily till she pulls away from him.

“Thank you so much Mark. They’re perfect. I love them. I really do.” She told him. Immediately  moving out of his arms and  putting  the box down on the desk. She then went  to take out the simple silver studs she’d been wearing since she’d lost her earing. Putting in her new earrings straight away. Mark smiled when he saw her putting them in immediately, knowing that meant she really did love them. 

“Good. I’m glad you do. ” He grinned as she moved herself back into his arms for a cuddle. “So, want to have dinner tonight then? Just the two of us. We can have all the ice cream you want?” He suggested. Britta grinned at him.

“ I’d love to have dinner with you, especially as that sounds like my kind of meal.” She grinned at him before kissing him again. It didn’t take long for the kiss to become more heated though as Mark unknowingly pushed Britta against her desk. Moving so their bodies were close together. Britta moved her hands so they brushed through his hair before resting at the nape of his neck. Letting out a small moan of approval as Mark’s hands trailed down her sides, resting on her hips.

“Hey Britta, ready to go to… Whoa!” Britta and Mark immediately stop kissing and jump apart from one another at the sound of Sebastian’s voice as he walked into the room. Seb looked at the pair with their slightly flushed faces, messy hair, deep breathing, and their attitude that just screamed he’d burst in on the pair of them kissing. None of which seemed to help matters right now as the pair of them looked to find words for what was going on.

“I…I… I  was just…” Mark stuttere d at Seb as he scrambled to find an answer for him. Seb looked at his team mate.

“Being absolutely professional at work so I don’t have to watch you make out with a woman I treat like a sister.” Sebastian replied, providing Mark with a helpful suggestion.

“Yes, something like that.” Mark mumbled as he looked as he ground and away from Sebastian’s judging look. Seb turned to look at Britta, though she was not as easily deterred by Sebastian’s look.

“What?” Britta said when Seb gave her a disapproving glance. He’d made it perfectly clear when her and Mark had got together that he didn’t mind them being together, as long as he didn’t have to walk in on any scenes like the one he interrupted. “I t’s my birthday.” She argued with him, rolling her eyes.

“Uh, no. Yesterday was your birthday. Today is a normal day. ” Seb reminded her. “ So please don’t let me have to see you kissing Mark again.” He asked, looking between the two of them rather disapprovingly it had to be said.

“So impossible Seb. I’m going anyway now. ” Mark told him, having decided the awkward tension in the room was proving a little too much to take. “ Glad you like your present Britta.” He told her. Sending a smile her way.

“I do, thank you. ” She nodded as she watched him go. “ Oh and Mark. ” He froze in his tracks and turned back to face her. Not missing the evil grin on her face right now. Clearly whatever she was about to say was revenge for Seb disturbing them. “ Birthday sex is so much better after you get your present. Especially for the present giver.” She gave him a wink. Seb’s eyes went wide when he heard what Britta said and he immediately clamped his hands over his ears.

“Did not need to know that!” He announced to her as Britta laughed at his reaction.

“Shouldn’t have be en mean about me and Mark then?” She reminded him as she got ready to go to the event with Sebastian.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story. Kudos and comments make my day, so please feel free to drop them on your way out. Thanks for everything and see you next time. <3 xx


End file.
